melani the digidestined
by Kala Elric
Summary: A young girl becomes a digidestined and meets the other digidestined. Will they be able to defeat the evil cherubimon or not? Do not send flames at me please. This is my first fic ever on this place


Ambermon: I dont own digimon but I do own some of the digimon that you do not recognize in this story like pyromon and her digivolution line. I also own melani. I wish I did own digimon so then agunimon could be in every season.

Melani, an egyptian girl, was walking home when a portal opened up underneath her. She screamed for helpbut none came. Melani started spinning and when she stopped, she found herself laying on her back with a weird creature on her stoma ch."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" melani launched backwards away from the creature and said," what are you and who are you? Where am I? " the creature said," I am pyromon and I am a digimon short for digital monster. You are in the digital world." Melani was a bout to say something when a bright light appeared from her jacket pocket.

(Sorry mood killer but she is wearing a pink jacket , red skirt and shirt, orange boots and gloves, and a yellow headband. )

Melani reachedin to her jacket and pulled out an orange d-3. Pyromon was happy that she found her partner and said," Yeah you are a digidestined and now we can be partners. Hey melani can you help me find my way back to my home im lost?" Melani sid sure and they soon started walking. As they were walking pyromon stopped and started hissing. Melani looked up and saw manacramon. ****manacramon. A beast type digimon. Its attack is volcanic blast.**** Melani started to run from it but soon tripped and manacramon shot out a volcanic blast attack at her. "MELANI!" Pyromon started glowing and shouted, PYROMON DIGIVOLVE TO...AMBERMON!" ****Ambermon a human type digimon. Her attacks are flame arrows, pyro lazer, and scorching diver**** Ambermon ran over to the manacramon and shot a flame arrow at it and it soon became a digiegg. Melani ran over to ambermon and before she got to her, a big missle was launched at her. " MELANI ARE YOU OK! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!" Ambermon ran over to melani and heard her still breathing. A guy wearing a jacket with flames on the bottom and a veemon came out of a bush and saw them. The boy ran over to them and said," sorry about that missle that was shot at you guys. Skullgreymon was out of control again. Oh i`m davis and this is veemon." Melani got up and saw him talking to ambermon." Oh its alright im ok now. Oh I am melani and this is ambermon. Hey what country are you from? I am from egypt." Davis told her japan and started showing her and ambermon to his friends. When they got to the others,kari saw them and told them," davis we have been looking for you and who is this?" Melani and ambermon introduced themselves and soon started to get to know the digidestined.

Melani was looking ver at davis and started thinking[ man he is really cute I think I am starting to fall in love with him. I hope he feels the same way] davis was thinking along the same lines [melani is the cutest person ever I love her so much but we live in different countries maybe I can get her to try and move to japan so we can see each other] melani started walking over to davis and asked to speak to him alone. As they were talking they confessed there feelings for one another and became boyfriend and girlfriend. As they were walking back to the others cherubimon came and took melani. " CHERUBIMON LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Melani was let go of and fell to the ground andbroke her right arm and left leg. Davis was so mad that veemon became skullveemon and took out cherubimon. Soon he became veemon again and saw davis hovering over melani." M-m-melani ple-please dont be d-d-dead PLEASE!" Melani woke up and saw davis crying. She whispered," davis please stop crying I am alright my arm and leg are just broken, but can you please get me to a hospital?" Davis was so happy that he got her to an odaiba hospital and after three weeks of being in there melani was released but had to wear a cast for another six weeks. Davis gave her a big kiss when she got to his house but soon her parents, atemu and hera maksuda, came and she had to go back to egypt." I promise I will come visit you mel. I will come this summer. I love you." " I love you to vis and I cant wait until you come to visit." Melani and her parents got on the boat and was soon on their way home.

Ambermon: I hope you liked it I will be doing a sequel to this story called davis Comes to visit. Please review.

GO DIGIMON.


End file.
